Five Ways To Get A Girl
by readallaboutit858
Summary: RaiKim One autumn day, Raimundo reads from a book called Five Ways to Get a Girl and tries it on Kimiko, who he's begun to like. By the end of the week, will Raimundo be with Kimiko, or will something have gone wrong?
1. The Book

_5 Ways To Get A Girl_

Raimundo Pedrosa was reading a book. But not just any book. He had recently found interest in a girl. A girl from his childhood, but she didn't know- or hadn't noticed. So he was reading. The book was entitled _Five Ways To Get A Girl_ and was written by an author who swore he had gone out with many girls from many races, with many appearances. All beautiful, of course. The girl Raimundo admired had black hair, and gorgeous blue eyes. That's right. Raimundo Pedrosa was in love with Kimiko Tohomiko. Indeed a less likely couple could be found. She was short; he was tall. He Brazilian and she Japanese. But still, he was in love and everyone knows young love is the hardest to break.


	2. Get Her Flowers

I read the first chapter, carefully absorbing the information on each page. It probably sounded like I'm studying to you and I was. I was trying to learn everything I could about girls. Then maybe, just maybe, I could finally get Kimiko to like me… I carefully read the title of the first chapter: _Give Her Flowers_, and skimmed the rest of the contents. I already know what to do now, so why bother?

Concentrating with the skill of a brain surgeon, I conjured up wind, wind so strong it can lift me up into the air. I smiled, watching how my powers have grown. Not bad, not bad at all. Then the headaches start. I frowned. Those twinges of pain grow steadily worse the longer I keep myself hovering in the air, so time is needed. Quickly I flew over to the town just down the hill. Even though I've "flown" many times, I still haven't gotten used to the feeling of flying. I prepared myself for a graceful flight, one that will cause the townspeople to look at me. Then, a sharp twinge of pain erupted in my head. Startled, I fell to the ground. Great. The one time I want to look cool, I end up falling flat on the ground! Oh, joy.

I get up and run over to the florist's shop. If Master Fung calls us, I'll have to tell them I went to the town. And then he'll ask why- I can't answer that! With the speed of the wind, I left the shop, a pair of bright flowers in my hands. I forgot what the guy said; they were called. Tigerflowers… or something. I crept up to Kimiko's room and put my ear against the door. She was talking to someone, probably Keiko. I swear, she talks to her every five minutes. I eavesdropped in on the conversation and prepared to open the door when Kimiko said, "FLOWERS! No way. I'm, like, allergic to them." She giggled, a sound that I wished I could hear again. But then the news hit me. She's allergic to flowers? I cursed, and then walked slowly away. Stupid book.


	3. Buy Her Chocolates: Part 1

I sighed in frustration. So much for the book. It didn't really get me anywhere, did it? No. Irritated, I ruffled my hair with my hand. Then I caught that blue striped cover. Dumb book. It hadn't gotten me anywhere. No. What it had gotten me was short of 5 dollars and quietly wilting flowers. Yay.

Giving up, I grabbed for the book. The hardback cover glinted for a brief moment in the sunlight, blinding me. Blinking away dots, I glared at the book. It's all your fault. Realizing for a second, how stupid I probably looked, I laughed. Suddenly I felt a whole lot better. I hummed a little as I thumbed to the second chapter. It was pretty thick and I hesitated to look through it. Nah. You know what? I just have to look at the title. _Buy Her Chocolates_. Finally, I grinned. Kimiko wasn't lactose-intolerant, and I knew that for sure. I smirked, thinking of Valentine's Day. She'd eaten candy and gotten 3 cavities that year. Yeah, Kimiko was definitely _not_ allergic to chocolate. Once again, I headed down to the town. This time, I landed smoothly, causing a few girls to whisper. I grinned. Nobody can resist the Raimundo charm. I strutted to the nearby café and headed in. The baker looked up.

"How may I help you?" he inquired politely. He was a French baker with a slight goatee on his chin and a chef's hat at a trembling angle upon his head.

"A dozen chocolates." I ordered casually, like I bought chocolates everyday. The French guy grinned.

"It is for a girl, no?" I guess he was used to guys walking in and buying chocolates. Now that I think of it, the florists had smiled, too. Oh, great. I better not come to the village with Kimiko. At least not until we're together. I want it to be a surprise. In five minutes, the chef returned, humming a tune under his breath. And I'm being nice when I call it a tune, because it definitely was not in the same category. Smiling to show my appreciation (for the chocolate and not the song), I walked out the store. I flew back to the temple faster than I ever could have before. I was afraid the chocolate would melt. When I ran back to the tree, I stopped.

"Crap." I said aloud. I had forgotten the gift-wrap! I was in such a hurry, I wasn't thinking straight. I left the chocolate under the tree and flew.

Omi was practicing his latest martial arts moves when he caught sight of Raimundo flying off. Now panting, though he tried not to show it, he decided to sit under a tree. Unfortunately for Raimundo, the nearest tree was the same one he put the chocolates under! Luckily, Omi hadn't noticed the box. At least not yet. But when the sun shone on the lid, it suddenly sparkled, which caught Omi's interest.

"What is this?" He uncovered the box and gazed, awed, at the individually wrapped candies. Grinning with greed, he began to unwrap the foil…


	4. Buy Her Chocolates: Part 2

"**Nombre de Dios!**" I cursed vehemently. After rushing to the village, yet again, I had flown back, tired and I stumbled to the tree. My mouth dropped at the ravaged box. Foil was everywhere, and smeared with chocolate. The ones that had been left untouched had melted into the box, like sand in a bucket. The tin cover was painted in chocolate, as if Picasso had passed through and decided to paint. I cursed again. What the heck happened here? The bright wrapping fell limply to the floor, complaining as it unrolled. Groaning, I covered my eyes with my hands and massaged my temples. No way. This is a dream. I pinched myself. It hurt. Finally, I sighed. At least the book still there. That thought. That innocent thought triggered a couple of more thoughts. Wait- the book. I whirled around, scanning the ground for the book. It wasn't there. Lifting leaves and objects in my panic, I glanced around. The book wasn't there. Panic swept through my veins. If Kimiko found that book, I'd be so embarrassed. She'd never look at me again. I walked frantically, like a man half starved, my eyes probably looking crazed. Eventually I bumped into Omi, who ( I sighed with relief) was carrying the blue striped book, reading intently from it. I snatched it away from him.

"Giiive it back!" he shouted, "It is moooost interesting!"

"No." I retorted, "You're too young for these things." His face visibly darkened, and he walked away, talking under his breath about "the dignity". With the book back in my hand, I visibly relaxed. Immediately, I ran over to my room and hid in under the futon beneath my pillow. I stood back to admire my work. You couldn't even see any bumps. Clay soon called me to dinner, wondering why I was staring at my futon.

"Wishing I had a bed," I complained, "My back still hurts every night." When Kimiko arrived, I took a deep breath. She couldn't know about the book. I acted very casually, hoping every time she looked at me, that she wouldn't guess.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	5. Buy Her Chocolates: Part 3

I was glaring at the book. So far, it hadn't helped at all. The flowers, the chocolate, and how was it supposed to help? Oh yes; now I was 15 bucks short and decidedly grumpy. And since we had nothing else to do, I was glaring at the book.

"Hey Rai- why are you glaring at that book?" Came a voice. I half-cringed. Kimiko. She was standing at my doorway, looking decidedly confused and concerned.

"Um, n-no, of course not." I stuttered, and threw in a laugh for a good measure. "Why would I be doing that? Tch. That'd be weird, an…and I'm…uh… not weird."

"I see." She replied, her eyebrows raised. Crud. She probably thinks I **am** weird.

"Anyways," Kimiko continued, "I just heard from Omi about the chocolates." Double-crud. I pursed my lips, trying to think up another excuse.

"And I thought it was really sweet!" I stopped and confusion filled my mind.

"Wait, wha-?"

"Yeah! I mean, **chocolates**? And Omi told me they were so _expensive_, too! I mean, it's the sweetest thing anyone could ever ask for!" I grinned.

"Well, you know…" I began.

"Yeah and what amazes me," she said, "Is the fact that you bought them just for Omi!" My jaw dropped.

"O-omi?" I stuttered, laughing weakly. She thought the chocolates were for Omi!? God, why can't I do anything right?

"Yeah, but anyways, I just thought it was really nice." She said. And then, she leaned in and kissed me! I kid you not. I, Raimundo Pedrosa, had succeeded! Maybe Kimiko **did** like me! Once she left, I hurried up and grabbed the blue book, opened to the third chapter, and started reading…


End file.
